A thumbnail can refer to a reduced-sized version of representations of digital objects or content (e.g., two-dimensional (2D), three-dimensional (3D) objects, pictures or videos). Thumbnails can serve as an organizational element to support exploration of objects in computing systems storage and interfaces. Thumbnails, by way of example, can be specifically created for 3D objects or 3D computer graphics, where 3D objects are generated based on three-dimensional representations of geometric data; 3D objects can be used in various fields for representing objects. Different types of objects (2D or 3D) can be organized using graphical interface representations for easy access and recognition of the objects when accessed in computing systems. As such, a comprehensive system for generating thumbnails can improve how objects are stored, retrieved and presented in computing systems.